Lα dυlcє σѕcυяιdαd :
by MikuurahOOF
Summary: Caudno un vampiro se enamora es entregado y apasionado, protegiendo a esa persona de otros, y de el mismo;: Te amo…—;:Yo…también te amo…— respondió con la voz cortada, a causa de la sangre en su garganta y en su boca que lo asfixiaba.
1. Anuncio: El Fin de una larga espera!

**¡BUENAS GENTE!**

**Hola gente latina! Ya muchos me conocen, para que no piensen que me robe el fic **

**De la dulce oscuridad (jajaja) soy Rosii, con otra cuenta, por que alguien, **

**consiguió y hakeo mi otra cuenta, y no de por que rayos lo hizo jajaja igual quien **

**haya sido, ya sabe que es tan fácil como hacerme otra y ya estuvo, si alguien me **

**quiere contactar, por alguna cosa, o reclamarme mi ausencia, estoy en Factbook, **

**como :**

**http:/ www. facebook. Com /miikuuraah. Oof**

**(Se los separo por espacio por que la pag me deshace el link)**

**Mi ausencia, como ya lo dije en mi otra cuenta u_u se debe a la muerte de Moon, **

**mi hámster inspirativo.**

**Por favor, dejen reviews, recompensen tantito el esfuerzos y creatividad del autor! **

**Jajajaja, bueno, señores, me retiro, los dejo leyendo, dejen reviews! O no subo fic! **

**Jajajaja, **

**Adiós, y Cuídense, lo quiero mucho**

**atte.: Mikura Rosii**


	2. Cap1 Encuentro

**Capitulo 1. Encuentro.**

El odio y la traición son emociones muy poderosas, que se llevan de la mano, pero para que surjan estas, debe haber una base para la traición, y consecuentemente, el odio. Esa base en su momento, amarga, dulce, lo describe todo y nada a la vez. _Cuando traicionas a alguien amado, surge el odio, después, su propia venganza, _Y el gozo violento, termina en violencia, _siempre de la misma manera para todos._

Buscas la respuesta, ¿Cual es la emoción tan destructiva, tan atractiva, la causante de tanto dolor?

_El amor mismo…_

**La naturaleza nunca se equivoca, **plantea sus reglas de la manera que quiere, haciendo morir a los débiles, conservando a los más fuertes. La naturaleza, tan compleja y elaborada, hace que la presa corra delante del depredador, solo el más poderoso, el más ágil, el más rápido, puede sobrevivir. La presa indefensa, con la inocencia marcada en sus ojos, solo le queda su velocidad, su astucia. El depredador, mora en las sombras, caza silencioso, tiene su fuerza y su habilidad.

¿Y si se equivocara la naturaleza?

La presa no seria atacada por su depredador, si no, protegida, de los demás y de el mismo.

Protegerla, conllevaba contradecir todos sus instintos, todo lo que se le había enseñado, contradecir su manera de maniobrar, de pensar, su papel de estratega para atrapar a la presa se vería inútil, inservible, simplemente por su razón, su sentido de compasión y protección de los que no comparten su especie, de los débiles, de _ella_. Pero si su descontrol iba demasiado lejos, _la mataría_, Y su error lo perseguiría por toda su existencia, su razón, orillándolo a la muerte, a su propia muerte, inducida por su mismo ser, irresistente al dolor de su corazón, de su razón, su coherencia se vería perdida.

**La naturaleza hizo desaparecer su error, hizo desaparecer la peculiar relación de cazador y su presa, no hay espacio para errores, nadie lo habría notado, por que la naturaleza **_**no puede equivocarse…**_

La pequeña casa…

Lucia tan acogedora, tan pequeña, tan calida, la fragancia escandalosa y empalagosa salía por la puerta y llegaba a mi nariz,_ manzana, azúcar, canela._

Pero el aroma a cereza predominaba el ambiente, cuatro mujeres vivían ahí, cada una con su aroma peculiar y empalagoso, aquella chica, había llamado mi atención, su aspecto tan diferente, era su olor, el olor a cereza que desprendía, los grandes ojos esmeralda, protegidos por esas pestañas rizadas y negras, _preciosas joyas_, el tono rosado de sus mejillas después de que una mujer le comento lo bella que lucia_ color melocotón_.

Sus manos pequeñas, con finos dedos, su piel de porcelana, maltratada en los codos y las rodillas, pese a su belleza y humildad, era muy torpe, incapaz de caminar en un terreno plano sin encontrar algo con que tropezarse.

La corta maraña de cabellos que bailaba con el viento, _como se movía…_

Sacarla de mi cabeza, eso iba a hacer, me lavaría la cara, saldría a comprar varias cosas, nada nuevo. Y mi vida, hasta cierto punto era normal, ecepto por tres palabras que lo cambiaban todo de cualquier manera, podrías ver que son las tres palabras que no concuerdan, que no encajan en su lugar, podría presentarme de manera normal, y lo único que notarias serian tres palabras.

Hola, soy Uchiha Sasuke, estudio en una prestigiada escuela, tengo una familia y vivo con mi hermano, mi desempeño en la escuela es simplemente optimo, no suelo ser sociable, y tengo un temperamento difícil, a si! Y soy un vampiro, un demonio con aspecto angelical que bebe sangre.

_Soy un vampiro…_

Me pongo nerviosa…

Me mira de una manera tan intimidante, sus ojos como el carbón me hacen sentir nerviosa, ansiosa, por que su piel luce tan suave, sus movimientos son tan delicados, pero con la cantidad precisa de fuerza, pareciera ser tosco de una manera delicada, todos mis cálculos se van a la basura cuando le veo.

Somos muy distantes, parece tan frío, indiferente a todo, incluso al clima. La lluvia cae sobre su piel, y resbala, no parece sentirla siquiera, no parece sentir nada…

_¡Mi vida no gira entorno a ti!_

Le recuerdo con la mirada cuando la suya me atraviesa como si fuera invisible.

Cherry_19 dice:

Ino?

I12 dice:

Te extraño!

Cherry_19 dice:

Y yo a ti… Ino estoy asustándome.

I12 dice:

Por que? No me digas que sigues asustada

Por que Sasuke-kun te mira "así" Ya te dije que es normal!

Suertuda! El jamás se fija en otras personas, deberías

estar muy feliz por llamar su atención, además, pareces una

muñequita! Eres tan linda.

Cherry_19 dice:

No digas tonterías! Además…No es eso, creí verlo en mi habitación,

Anoche, estaba sentado,

Mirándome de "esa manera" me cubrió con la manta, y salio

Por la ventana, fue muy extraño, creo que me estoy volviendo

loca.

Apago su computadora, se dirigía a la cama.

_Eres demasiado observadora Sakura…_

Jamás había estado tan inquieto por la noche, pese a que no duermo, ya que mi cuerpo no me lo exige, pensé toda la noche en la manera en la que Sakura pudo darse cuenta de que la visite la noche pasada, ¿habría estado dormida? Claro que lo estaba! Siempre me percataba de ello, verla dormir era mi delirio, la manera en la que se alborotaba su cabello contra la almohada, sus murmullos, murmuraba el nombre de su madre, el nombre de mucha gente, lo único que me importaba era que mencionara el mío. De sus labios no salían más que susurros intangibles, incoherentes… se movía inquieta, recargue mi espalda en el muro de su cuarto, opuesto a donde estaba su cama, y de pronto pude oírlo, se sonrojo de manera casi invisible, cruzando sus manos sobre la almohada ,volteándose a mirarme através de sus parpados cerrados.

_Sus labios, como pétalos de rosa, el inferior más carnoso que el otro_

_Lo pronunciaron tan lentamente… y lo grabe en mi memoria para siempre…_

_Sasuke-kun…_ — Oí salir de mis propios labios en un grito sordo, desperté al instante, como si el mismo sonido me hubiera despertado, apreté las sabanas con las manos, estaba cansada, no recordaba mi sueño, me tome la molestia de de sacar la hipótesis de que había sido una pesadilla, gracias a dios que no salía ni entraba ningún ruido a mi habitación.

Me toque la frente, estaba ardiendo, me levante y note que solo llevaba un camisón puesto, y mi cabello se había alborotado, así que trate de aplastarlo, de cepillarlo con mis manos, en ese momento juraría haber oído una risa burlona y baja del otro lado de la habitación, levante la vista y no vi nada, indiferente a lo que fuera que se riera de mi, le patearía el trasero, mañana empezaban las clases y yo…

Dios! Mañana empieza la escuela! — grite con voz frustrada, mire mi bolso y mi uniforme, todo desordenado.

Maldita sea! Estupida memoria inservible! — decía gritándome a mi misma como una loca, como una desquiciada.

…

Después de haber acomodado todo, me dispuse a acostarme en mi cama, dispuesta a dormir otra vez, lo suficientemente cansada para morir ahí mismo, me puse las sabanas encima, voltea a la pared y mire de reojo por última vez el gran ventanal.

_Estoy calientita_… _me gusta estarlo…por que… dije el nombre de… Sasuke-kun?_— susurre para mi, acurrucándome, cerrando los ojos, pero mi vida se vería arruinada. Por la medición del tiempo _malditas magnitudes! …_

**TIK TIK TIK**

_Ah! No! Malditas magnitudes mal medidas por el hombre! _— dijo el ángel enfurecido a causa de su esfuerzo de a noche.

_Eres encantadora mi pequeña muñequita…_

Eres realmente molesta…— susurre para mi, lo suficientemente alto para que me oyera, estaba exponiéndome demasiado, no había sido a propósito, estaba muy divertido con aquella escena y me había distraído…

_T-tu! No se q-que seas! P-pero si te sigues burlando de mi te pateare tu trasero! S-solo me faltaba hablar con paredes… me estoy volviendo loca!_ — articulo mirando el uniforme, haciendo una pausa dramática para que no le restara importancia a su impotente amenaza.

Bien, Sakura quiere patearme el trasero, perfecto, realmente perfecto.

Suspire, y salí de la habitación antes de que se quitara sus pantaletas, no era un pervertido, claro que la había visto en esos preciosos conjuntos íntimos, pero no la vería desnuda, afectaría la imagen de pureza que me había echo de ella.

Aunque…

Me di cuenta de que sus afirmaciones de la escuela y su extraña desesperación concordaban con la hora, ya eran mas de las siete, y las escuela comenzaba a las ocho, Salí sigilosamente y entre a mi habitación por la ventana, verifique llevar las cosas necesarias, arregle un poco mi rebelde cabello, y me dirigí a mi auto, conducía un rato, llegue a la escuela, y entonces la note, la pequeña y bajita melena rosada paseándose en los pabellones de los salones de nivel superior, justo fuera de mi aula.

Estacione mi auto y me dirigí a la construcción de dos pisos.

_Ni siquiera vamos en el mismo edificio, ¿que se cree viniendo hasta aquí?_

Saque un libro y un cuaderno de mi casillero y la vi parada, petrificada ante mi presencia. Era de esperarse, tenía el mismo efecto en todos.

Se puede saber…? —

Vine a verte!... necesito accesoria en literatura…—dijo sonrojada, avergonzada de tener problemas y buscar mi ayuda

De acuerdo, nos vemos en el pabellón de atrás a las doce, saldremos temprano. —

Guay! Gracias Sasuke-kun—

De donde me conoces? —

Ayer hable con Mikoto-san, ella habla mucho de ti, ya sabes… es que somos vecinos… y todo eso — dijo con timidez, esperando la aceptación de su comentario de mi parte, atine a sonreírle por cortesía, mire la ausencia de su suéter, y era una mañana helada, me quite el mío y se lo puse sobre los hombros.

Debes contenerte mucho para no temblar, por que el clima esta inusualmente helado, quédate con el suéter. Hará mejor clima después que nos veamos, entonces me lo devuelves…—

Tu… no tienes frío?—

El clima me es indiferente — dije encogiéndome en hombros

Bueno… nos vemos alrato! —

Tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y deposito un beso en mi mejilla, feliz lo correspondería, pero seria peligroso, no quería que pensaran que era mi novia, trague con dificultad y sonoramente, la tome por el olécranon(N/a: Punta del codo :K) y la detuve para besar su frente, que más daba!

Note como se sonrojaba, como un tomate, si quería jugar, jugaríamos los dos.

M-mata ne! — dijo apartándose y yéndose a paso rápido, las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros no se habían echo burlas gracias a que los intimidaba con facilidad

Entre, me senté en mi lugar y trate de poner la mayor atención posible, pensando en el apetitoso aroma, y la calidez de su piel blanca…

_**Por que diablos lo hice!**_

Acudir a él no fue la idea más brillante, lo admito, y menos por el penoso desenlace… comenzaba a preguntarme por que todas las chicas de su aula lo miraban de esa manera, deslumbradas, además, seguía olisqueando su suéter, era tan delicioso el aroma que desprendía, no parecía ser una colonia, pero me sentía realmente cómoda, calida en esa prenda fría, casi congelada, mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarla con su propia temperatura, y llego mi pequeña amiga… Azusa.

Mi hermano te beso! —

No fue un beso en si… solo… beso mi frente — dije asiendo énfasis señalando el lugar donde sus labios me habían tocado

Soy tu cuñada entonces Sakura-chaaan! — decía tomando mis manos entre la suyas, saltando de manera divertida, a comparación de sus hermanos, Azusa-chan tenia un carácter muy parecido al de su madre, radiante y alegre. Su cabello caía desde su nuca hasta su espalda en dos coletas, se veía tan lacio, tan largo. Era una chica muy hermosa, tenia muchos pretendientes, y era una de mis mejores amigas, sus ojos grises, más claros incluso que los de su madre. Era bajita, incluso más que yo (N/a: Sakura mide 1.68, Azusa 1.64, si es mucho más bajita!) le seguía el juego, divertida con sus expresiones tan naturales y tiernas.

Sasuke-kun le robo un beso a Sakura-chan! — grito Ino ensordeciéndome

Mentirosa! Eso no es cierto! — le replique molesta y roja

Comencé a oír los murmullos, jamás habían empezado un rumos sobre mi, salvo la vez que mi criticaron por mi peinado, si Sasuke se enteraba de esta tontería, si llegaba a sus oídos de sus propios compañeros, no tendría la valentía de asistir a su encuentro.

Tome mi libro y comencé a leerlo, con la esperanza de que el rumor se olvidara, se disolviera en el viento con todos mis pensamientos.

Con la esperanza de que la mañana pasara rápido…

_**Después de todas esas clases…**_

Por fin era la hora de la salida, comenzaba a imaginar en que estado se encontraba Sakura, en shock… tan vez, lo más probable.

Cuando iba camino a el pabellón, pude oír varios comentarios sobre mí, sobre el echo de que le había robado un beso a Sakura, _que no hubiera dado por que fuera cierto._

Cuando llegue la vi, oliendo mi suéter, cómoda, encantadora.

Si no fuera por mi fuerza de voluntad me hubiera abalanzado sobre ella, gracias Kami, por darme una descomunal fuerza de voluntad para ser un vampiro.

_Sa-ku-ra…_— le susurre al oído, ya que estaba a sus espaldas, no había nadie cerca, y me dispuse a abrasarla, a enredar uno de mis brazos en su cintura

No la vi reaccionar ante mi acción, la voltee hacia mi y frote mi mejilla contra su cuello, pero aunque la sed me volviera loco, no me atrevía a hacerle daño, por otro lado, la tenia total y completamente a mi merced.

Pude oír como su corazón se aceleraba, la solté ante aquel sonido, pensando que la asustaba, o algo por el estilo. Pero no se debía a que estuviera asustada, pude ver en sus ojos, deseo eso tanto como yo, su mirada atrapaba la mía, parpadeando de vez en cuando, la tome de nuevo por la cintura con una mano, con la otra, revolví la melena de su nuca, y la inmovilice, para mi suerte, fue tan dócil y tranquila, sus músculos dejaron de tensarse.

Sus manos se alzaron desde sus costados hasta mi pecho, deslizándose cariñosamente para enredarse en mi cuello, poniendo ambas manos en mi nuca, mi piel fría, ante aquel contacto, experimento aquella sensación tan satisfactoria como la de aquel beso.

La sensación calida de su piel humana, viva, de ese tono encantador y alvino.

Me acerque a su oído, y cante una melodía que salio espontáneamente desde mi pecho hasta mi garganta, se unió a mi, la arrastre en un vals, en un ritmo lento, cómodo, calido, lleno de notas cada vez mas desconocidas, nuestra melodía se volvió triste, calmada y vacilante, para terminar recargados en una pared, completamente calmados, acercamos nuestros cuerpos y nuestros rostros.

Me acerque a sus labios, con la esperanza de que me albergaran, me brindaran su vida y su calor, de ser el único en probar el sabor tan dulce de sus comisuras, su suavidad.

Con la delicadeza de las alas de una mariposa, rocé sus labios de la manera más sutil posible, con los labios cerrados, note como empezaba a abrir los suyos, permitiéndomelo, sumergiéndome en un mar de sensaciones nuevos y extrañamente placenteras.

Nuestros labios se entrelazaron en un beso, calido, cómodo, fluido , con la misma sensación de nuestra melodía.

Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, acercándome desde la nuca hasta ella, mordió mi labio ansiosa, y disparo la reacción en cadena que contuve de la mejor manera posible, estaba jugando con fuego, y ni siquiera lo sabia.

Tome dulcemente su cintura y la aparte un poco, dando pequeños besos en su cuello, en la hondonada que me llevaba de su mandíbula a la parte de atrás de su oído. Suspiro complacida, y me separe de ella, si seguía de esa manera, todo acabaría muy mal.

La coloque entre mis brazos, tan pequeña que se perdía en mi abrazo.

Bese su frente por última vez antes de articular una palabra.

Dime… cual es el tema que se te dificulta…?—

Se supone que debo escribir una historia de mi creación… pero… no soy muy imaginativa— dijo aun alterada.

Eso es fácil, resulta realmente sencillo, solo debes elegir un tema… —

Ese es mi problema!... no puedo… hacerlo —

Tome el aire que le quedaba con mi boca, dándole algunos mordiscos, besos hambrientos, que le exigían demaciado a su boca, dejándole los labios rojos, jugando con sus labios.

_Deja!... deja de hacer eso…_— dijo apartándose lentamente, me acerque a su oído, le susurre:

_No puedo… me gusta mucho hacerlo, me es muy satisfactorio…_—

Y entonces se lo dije, vacilando, entre besos juguetones y traviesos, se lo dije pese a mi ego y mi orgullo.

_Te quiero Sakura _— susurro bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara, lo dijo entre mis labios, entre sus feroces besos, aunque no se limitaba a mis labios, toda mi cara, cualquier tramo de piel expuesta le satisfacía.

Odiaba mostrarme tan débil, tan dócil ante el, pero parecía agradarle, le gustaba tenerme entre sus brazos y saborear mis labios.

Su aliento era un aroma aun más dulce que el de su suéter, me encantaba sentirlo tan cerca mío, jugar con su cabello, acariciar su rostro, su piel fresca y fría.

Trazaba caminos con mis dedos, desde su cuello hasta su pecho, encantado el solo me sonreía de manera dulce y olía mi cabello, me sujetaba de manera posesiva.

Ya sabes que soy tuya, no me voy a ir a ningún lugar si aflojas tu abrazo. — dije riéndome de su actitud

Toda mía? Para mi solo? — susurro a mi oído interrogante

Supongo…prometo no salir corriendo— mi comentario hizo que riera por debajo de mi cuello, sentí su aliento, y revolví su cabello ante su acción, no sabia que reacción tenia en el que le revolviera el cabello con ambas manos, pero lo volvía más voraz, tontamente hambriento y ansioso de mi.

De que voy a escribir mi historia?... —dije aun alentándolo.

Puedes escribir… sobre mitología—

Los vampiros vienen de la mitología verdad? —

Por supuesto, o creerás que existen? — dijo sarcástico

Me resulta fácil creerlo, todo cabe en mi cabeza. Cuando era pequeña si creía en ello, los vampiros me atemorizaban. Pero supongo que fue una etapa— le respondí encogiéndome en hombros

Siempre se debe estar abierto a todo…—

Es lo que estoy diciendo, si la profesora Yuuki llegara y me dijera que es una bruja, con gusto le creo. — dije riéndome con el, era como un sueño, solo que en vez de reírse de mi, reía conmigo, besando mis mejillas.

El silencio entre los besos se prolongo más de lo que pensaba, pero era un silencio cómodo, tranquilizante, de pronto, mi teléfono celular sonó, sacándome de mi fantasía.

Quien…?— susurro cayado, interrogando, quien me llamaba.

Moshi moshi!

_Hola mi vida!_

Mamá, hola, que pasa?

_Voy a llegar tarde, la cena esta en el refrigerador, caliéntala quieres? tengo muchísima hambre, solo quiero llegar a comer y dormir_

Por que esta vez?

_Papeles, kilos y kilos de ellos, ja, ja , ja_

Ja, ja ,ja, si mamá, yo lo caliento, pero prométeme que llegaras esta vez antes de las diez

_Claro cariño, ten cuidado al regresar, dile a Ino que te acompañe, ya esta oscureciendo._

_A si! Y dale de comer a Saga y a Ozu por favor._

Claro, bueno, buscare a Ino a ver si no se ha ido todavía, sino, me voy con Azusa, adiós, Te quiero!

_Yo también mi vida, adiós!_

Por alguna extraña razón, presiento que era tu madre — dijo poniéndose el suéter que le había entregado

Si, quiere que vaya directo a casa a calentarle la cena. — dije arreglándome el cabello un poco, jugando con algunos mechones suelto y e flequillo de mi frente.

Te llevo—

Gracias, pero debo llegar temprano. —

Olvidaste que tengo auto verdad? — dijo depositando besos en mis labios, complacido de mi reacción.

No hagas eso! Me aturdes! —dije apartándome torpemente de el, cayendo a un charco de barro.

Gruñí por debajo e intente limpiarme, su expresión se quedo seria, indiferente a lo gracioso de la situación.

Eres preciosa, pero muy torpe. —articulo por fin antes de besarme nuevamente.

Esto de los besos esta yendo demaciado lejos, no me beses a menos que sea absolutamente necesario—

Siempre lo es! — dijo abrazándome, aprisionándome en sus brazos.

Ya Romeo, debo irme a casa a calentar eso. —

De acuerdo.

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, ya en el auto, antes de que arrancara, beso mi cuello de manera brusca, tosca y muy agresiva, sin embargo me excitaba el echo de que el lo hiciera, me tomo de los hombros y lo hizo aun más fuerte, mordiendo y lamiendo mi pobre cuello.

Se me escapo un gemido de la garganta, a pesar de morderme los labios, mezclado con su nombre.

Comenzó a acariciar mi rodilla, subiendo poco a poco a mi muslo, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos comenzó a besar mis labios de la misma manera que mi cuello, luego se aparto y susurro algo a mi oído:

Que sepan que eres mía… de nadie más—

Su voz sonaba ronca, me acerque a el y probé sus labios, revolvía su cabello con desesperación, noto mi ansiedad y comenzó a acariciarme, con su mano izquierda acariciaba mis muslos, sacándome uno que otro gemido, y con la otra me sujetaba firmemente de la cintura, como si pensara que escaparía, pero sabia que no lo haría.

Desabotono mi blusa escolar hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos y comenzó a besarlos, a saborearlos.

Repetía mi nombre, parecía deseoso, al igual que yo.

_**Me estaba excediendo.**_

Estaba probando mi fuerza de voluntad o exponiendo a esta chica a morir? Mi desesperación no giraba entorno a probar su sangre, si no a sentir su placentera calidez, sus manos revolvían mi cabello, me ponía ansioso, deseoso de poder sentirla, de pronto, rectifique la tontería que hacia, me aparte repentinamente de ella, no pareció disgustada, como si supiera lo que iba a hacer, con su pequeña mano acaricio mis nudillos de manera cariñosa y me sonrió con calidez, comprendiendo que mi decisión era firme, y no cambiaria, beso mi mejilla y se aparto serena, sentada en el asiento de copiloto, cruzo las piernas y arreglo su falda, su blusa, alboroto su cabello , y su aroma llego hasta mi nariz, volviéndome loco

Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, o no calentare la cena, y mi madre llorara— dijo bromeando alegremente, asentí y me reí con ella, bese por última vez la piel de seda de su cuello y encendí el auto (N/a: No quemo el auto en llamas, encendió el motor ¬¬)

Escuche el tono familiar de mi teléfono, pero no conteste, me parecía realmente ridículo, en una fila gigantesca de autos, por fin saque el molesto aparato y vi que era mi hermano, conteste, sabiendo que estaría allí por lo menos 25 minutos.

Que quieres?

_O disculpe señor molesto, pero tenemos convocatoria para reunión, Sawako-sama dice que hay problemas en este distrito. Al parecer alguien hablo, y no saben si nos han descubierto o no. _

Solo espera, salí tarde de la escuela

_Por que? Usualmente siempre sales temprano._

Me quede a arreglar algunas cosas, no es asunto tuyo, además, no creo que la vieja Sawako note que no estoy hay.

_Dejare que Azusa se vaya con los demás, yo te espero, al parecer también los licántropos tendrán problemas._

No puedo hablar, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

_Como que, genio? Solo te pido que llegues temprano,… puedo oír una respiración, quien va contigo?_

Solo llevo a mi novia a su casa, intentare llegar temprano.

Colgué rápidamente al saber que surgirían preguntas o burlas de su parte, lo que menos necesitaba era verme como un tirano frente a Sakura, quien distraída, jugaba con su cabello, ley fácilmente su expresión, el echo de que la mencionara como mi novia parecía avergonzarle.

Que… pasa?—

Es solo que, dijiste que era tu novia…yo?—

No veo a nadie más en el auto, y planeaba pedírtelo, solo que no suponía la reacción que tendría en ti, si no quieres, igual comprendo— dije en tono comprensivo, tratando de sonar relajado, o lo mejor posible.

Claro que quiero, es solo que… me pareció extraño— dijo juntando sus manos con la piel de mi rostro. Beso mi boca con delicadeza, tan dulcemente que pude saborear como sus labios producían miel, me acerque y la tome por los hombros, bese sus mejillas y me separe de ella.

El echo es, que te beso y no puedo dejar de hacerlo, entonces, si no eras mi novia, que pensaría la gente?— La abrase por la cintura y devore su cuello de manera intuitiva, pareciera que era mi presa, que la había capturado y no la dejaría ir.

Una extraña sensación de miedo y derrota me invadió, _y que pasaba si ella se alejaba de mi?_

Prométeme que no te alejarás de mí jamás. —

Te lo prometo, no, te juro por mi vida, que aunque me lleven a rastras, buscare hasta de la manera más imposible no alejarme de ti— dijo leal a su palabra. Tomando mi mano, jugando con ella.

La fila de autos avanzo, facilitándome avanzar a mi y a mi auto, acelere un poco más de lo normal, el echo era que, por estar en una ciudad tan grande, no podía conducir a la velocidad que deseaba.

_**Nota de autora ^-^**_

_**Haber que les pareció el primer capitulo!, si, ya se, un asco xD pero me esforcé, era lo más inspirada que estaba, a si, Ya pronto sabrán lo de los otros personajes, la convocatoria de "la reunión", los miembros licántropos, y una dolorosa despedida, muy dolorosa (: ja, ja ,ja, ja soy cruel, esta historia transcurrió en tres días, pero aproximadamente , Sasuke y Sakura se conocen desde hace meses ^-^U bueno, solo de vista, van a decir "Pero si el carácter de Sasuke no se parece nada al de ese vampiro risueño!" todavía falta la parte trágica para que nuestro murciélago encantador se convierta en un verdadero asesino a sangre fría, pase dos días escribiendo esta cosa, ya esta semana salgo de vaca-ciones y escribo seguido, para continuar con la historia, perdón por borrar la otra, pero no tenia tiempo u_u**_

_**Esta historia va dedicada a la persona que más amo, Marco **__**Marco Marco… (L)**___

_**Ya que es una historia (mi propia historia de amor) que trata de que la distancia en el amor es solo una palabra.**_

_**Y la nostalgia, el romanticismo, y la furia son casi palpables.**_

_**Los quiero! Cuídense!**_

_**Besos, abrazos, y salutaciones a el club de fans que fueron mis amigos, inspirándome a hacer tanta cosa xD y también agradezcan a mi hámster moon por rayar el disco de Maximun the hormone, (Bikini Sports punchin!) y hacerme empesar esta historia por puro aburrimiento y ocio xD les prometo continuo pronto. **_

_**Si no que me parta un… camión de helados volador… Y VIVIR! O_O!**_


	3. Cap2 Reunion

**Capitulo 2. Reunión.**

Una gran sala, con una mesa larga y delgada, se encontraban 10 personas, solo una mujer. De tez olivácea, ojos carmesí y su cabello pelirrojo cayendo hasta los muslos, una mujer hermosa, todo aquel que se le atravesaba agachaba su cabeza en forma de reverencia, Sawako Akiyama.

Le reina suprema de todos los vampiros, imponía la ley, y la cumplía al pie de la letra. La mujer era atemorizarte, su mirada reflejaba la sabiduría y la fortaleza que se había forjado con tantos siglos de su existencia.

Sentada en el centro de la mesa junto con un hombre tapado con una capucha de tela gruesa, su piel no recibía luz, lo que daba la impresión de que la tunica se movía sola,

Su altura y la energía que desprendía, tan sombrío, tan amenazador. Era evidente que era un Uchiha, solo se le llamaba por su apellido, pese a que nadie sabia cuantos siglos tenia, se rumoraba que era el primer vampiro que había evolucionado de un hombre común.

Ambos dispuestos a hablar, Sawako artículo la primera palabra, dando inicio a la alerta del descubrimiento:

La ejecución del culpable es inevitable, alguien a revelado el secreto, nuestro distrito esta en un gran peligro, si el clan de cazadores llega a enterarse que estamos aquí nos veremos obligados a luchar… Tener muchas bajas, no poder darnos ese lujo, se rumora que si se da la señal de alerta publica, será reclutado y entrenado el nuevo superior del clan cazador. —

No podemos jugar con fuego, mucho menos ignorar este tema cuando se ha vuelto tan importante para nuestra raza— dijo el Uchiha con voz gruesa y serena— es precisamente por eso, que debemos estar preparados, alertas, si se desata una guerra no solo tendremos que preocuparnos por el superior cazador, sino por los licántropos, los lupinos, y las poderosas brujas que ya amenazan terminar esta locura, me resulta inimaginable perder todo el distritos a manos de los impuros, consecuentemente…

Que suerte que nos acompaña joven Uchiha Sasuke— comento Sawako con tono indignante, Sasuke la miro, su mirada furiosa no paso inadvertida, y se guardo sus comentarios (N/a: Yo diría que más bien se los trago xD)

Consecuentemente, la evacuación para los humanos se iniciara en unas semanas, solo si la situación se complica demasiado, aliméntense, la sangre humana fortalecerá y nutrirá sus cuerpos para la lucha y el desafortunado porvenir… No aseguro que todos viviremos, muchos de los nuestros, que vayan a batalla, no regresaran con vida, solo los más fuertes podrán sobrevivir ante todas las circunstancias— comento el vampiro Uchiha, levantándose de su silla, todos aquellos en la sala se arrodillaron como reverencia ante aquel ser tan poderoso y sabio.

Confío en mi clan para el exterminio del clan cazador, yo me encargare del superior, El clan Uchiha se ocupara de la matanza de los cazadores… La familia Senju se encargara de Los Lupinos y de los impuros… El clan Akiyama se encargara solamente de los licántropos,… Sobre el asunto de las brujas, ya que su poder no tiene limites ni medidas, solo en el caso de que aparezcan, Los Akiyama las enfrentaran junto con los Uchiha. — finalizo la figura de la tela, sentándose nuevamente.

Ya todos fuera de la sala, Los Uchiha se reunieron en una habitación más pequeña junto con su líder. Discutiendo los términos de la batalla si esta ocurría, asignando papeles importantes antes de la puesta en escena de semejante carnicería.

Somos todos contra todos… —Finalizo Itachi para si mismo.

_**Cerré la puerta de mi habitación…**_

De un día a otro, tenia novio, y uno muy guapo, muy cariñoso, tenia dos mejores amigas, tenia mis mejores notas en toda mi historia académica, y todo iba perfecto en mi hogar, me recosté en mi cama completamente relajada, contenta de que mi vida tuviera un equilibrio sano y eso le diera felicidad a mi alma y a la de mi madre.

Mire mi celular durante un rato, y comenzó a vibrar, lo tome en mi mano y abrí la tapa

"_Llamada de numero desconocido"_

Koni-chiwaaa

_Sakura?_

Oh, Hola Sasuke-kun, por que me hablas tan tarde?

_Estas en tu casa?_

Sip, por que?

_Por favor abre la ventana, y mira hacia mi casa_

De… de acuerdo…

"Saque la cabeza por la ventana, y vi una camioneta gigantesca desalojando el lugar, la casa vacía y sola me hizo intuir que se mudaban"

A donde se mudan Sasuke-kun?

_No muy lejos, solo a afueras de la cuidad, resulta incomodo tratar con mis vecinos actuales _

Ja, Ja, Ja, que gracioso, bueno, tengo sueño, es eso lo que querías decirme?

_No lo has notado cierto?_

Notado que Sasuke-kun?

_Abre la ventana por favor Sakura._

Me dirigí a abrir la ventana y lo vi hay colgado, me asuste de verlo así y lo jale para que entrara.

Sasuke-kun, que haces aquí?— pregunte quitándole una hoja de arce que se había adherido a su cabello

Vine a verte, no es obvió?—dijo sujetándome de la cintura, comenzando a besar mi oído, jugando con mi lóbulo entre su dientes, suspire, y gemí su nombre dos veces, me tomo por las muñecas y las alzo sobre mi cabeza, beso mi cuello de la misma manera feroz que había echo antes, me deposito en mi cama con delicadeza, beso mis mejillas y se acostó a mi lado, nos cubrió a ambos con las mantas y me abrazo debajo de mi camisón para dormir, acariciando mi piel desnuda, mi vientre, y mis caderas, lo tome de la nuca y lo bese con pasión, sintiendo esa peculiar frescura de su piel.

Su mano se filtro en mi short, por debajo de la tela, arrastrándolo hacia abajo, con mis manos, trate co delicadeza, de detener su acción, pues sabia perfectamente que consecuencias tenia, se aparto de mi, y yo me acerque a recostarme en su pecho, me abraso con ternura y canto nuestra melodía a mi oído.

Perdoname… — dijo con voz serena, acaricie su rostro y asentí, bese sus labios y me recosté nuevamente en su pecho, jugué con el cierre de la chamarra que llevaba puesta, aspire su olor, aquella esencia tan dulce, y lo acerque a mi aun más abrazándolo con los dos brazos en sus costados, río divertido, y acaricio mi cabello juguetonamente.

Te quiero…— Le susurre al oído apartando mis brazos y poniéndolos en mi propio pecho

Y yo a ti…Sakura…—

Me dormí fácilmente entre sus brazos, tranquila conmigo misma, sabiendo que el me quería, no detecte inseguridad en sus palabras, su tranquilidad me contagio y trajo consigo, aun más felicidad para mi.

Soñaba con sus caricias, con su melodía, eterna, reconfortante, aunque un tanto triste y vacilante, los sueños se distorsionaban, soñaba con sus ojos, negros como el carbón, se volvían de un color carmesí, su mandíbula se abría, mostrando colmillos, no estaba asustada, curiosa y ansiosa besaba su mandíbula, la cual se cerro, pero sus ojos seguían siendo carmesí, como un recordatorio, de que algo perverso habitaba en mi Sasuke-kun.

_Nos pertenecemos el un al otro—_ susurro Sasuke a mi cuello, besándolo impaciente en mi sueño,… desperté, y lo vi mirando mi celular, toque sus nudillos, para que supiera que estaba despierta, volteo a verme y beso mi frente.

Sakura, tu madre va a subir, creo que debería irme—

De… de acuerdo…— dije aun soñolienta.

Me tomo de la cintura y deslizo sus dos manos de cada lado de mi cuello, abrocho algo, mire que era un símbolo, uno que tenía su chamarra, un abanico de papel de los que se acostumbran en los festivales de primavera. Entonces lo note.

_Uchiha… abanico de papel…_

Se aparto de la cama y fue directo a la ventana, y bajo por la pared recta hacia el piso cubierto de pasto. Me miro con una sonrisa triste y se marcho

_**Corría de la manera más rápida posible…**_

No le había mentido, me iba a las afueras de la cuidad, pero iba a cazar, a entrenar para aquella carnicería, me preocupaba no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

Como para salvar a mi familia,

Y proteger a Sakura hasta la evacuación.

De alguna manera, iba a sobrevivir, y toda mi familia también, mi esperanza era muy poca, pero aun la conservaba, mire al cielo, unos nubarrones negros de acercaban con rapidez, hacían resonar el cielo con truenos potentes y muy sonoros.

Llegue a un pequeño refugio, donde se encontraba todo el clan, entre y pase inadvertido, entre a una habitación que estaba sola, y me senté en el piso, meditabundo, que se suponía que iba a hacer? Era un vampiro primerizo que se cree ya de varios siglos.

Me levante para acercarme a la ventana, llovía demasiado, las gotas grandes, desproporcionadas.

Podía ver cada gota por separado al mismo tiempo, mire mi propio reflejo, mis ojos habían cambiado de color, mis oídos se habían vuelto más sensibles, incluso el gusto y el sentido del tacto se había agudizado.

Cada gota, por separado, unas se estrellaban contra el suelo primero que otras, el sonido de cada una, de las ventanas de la habitación, las que se estampaban contra las cuatro paredes externas de la casa, las quejas de los viejos vampiros en el primer piso, las charlas, cada una por separado. El olor de la tierra mojada, otro olor a pino, y quizás uno a lavanda, podía sentir cada partícula de polvo en el aire aunque no me tocara, podía ver en el horizonte sin que la imagen se distorsionara.

Podía rozar con mis manos la pared forrada de papel gris, una superficie lisa, y un poco áspera alrededor de las ventanas.

Y si me concentraba lo suficiente, podía oír las cosas que no veía, hacerme una imagen tridimensional cuando los sonidos rebotaban contra los objetos y las paredes.

Itachi y Azusa subían a buscarme, tres vampiros guerreros entrenaban en el jardín trasero alardeando unos con otros, otros dos discutiendo el color de la casa y un olor humano que pude detectar.

Un olor humano en la misma habitación en la que estaba, mire hacia todos lados, en busca del olor, de su fuente.

Por fin encontré un trozo de tela en el suelo, lo levante y olfatee un rato, entonces identifique el olor.

_Sakura…_— Logre susurrar en un suspiro, era su olor, a cereza, a caramelo, tan humano.

Mire el paño con atención, parecía una figura bordada, una flor de sakura, perfectamente detallada, encaje transparente alrededor de la tela, en los bordes, una suavidad indescriptible de la tela, me hizo recordar su piel, puse el paño entre dos dedos, pero debía admitir, que su piel era más suave que la textura de la servilleta.

Aquella flor era del mismo color que su cabello, su nombre hacia alusión a ello.

Recordé el abrazo que me había dado, tal vez la había metido en mi chamarra desde antes. _Un regalo_.

…

Hola hermanito! — grito Azusa abrazándome de manera estranguladora.

Kya! Ese pañuelo Sakura-nya lo bordó! No le ah quedado bello? Esta bello, bello bello…— canturreaba la chiquilla pegada a mi

Itachi-nii! Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan! Kya! Que emocion! —

Ja, ja, entonces era enserio lo de la novia Sasuke?— dijo burlón

No te incumbe— respondí cortante

No me reiré ni me burlare, es una chica muy bonita— dijo Itachi asiento énfasis en la última palabra —Tiene un par de preciosas…

Cállate— dije irritado ante su comentario

De acuerdo, no te enojes—

Es cierto! Sakura-chan tiene un par de piernas muy hermosas! Y sus pechos son gigantescos! Si fuera vampiro seria más hermosa aun, pero mírame a mi, estoy flacucha y plana…— Comento Azusa completando a Itachi, bajando su autoestima por comparase con Sakura.

Pero es muy torpe— se burlo Azusa— en clase de gimnasia, siempre cae y se raspa los codos o las rodillas, una vez se las arreglo para jugar baloncesto, y acabo en el suelo, golpeo al entrenador y el balón le rompió la nariz —después río al darse cuenta, de que como vampiro, ella no podía ser torpe.

Podrían callarse y dejarme solo? — dije irritado tratando de que se fueran

Por que, Sasuke-nii? — pregunto Itachi usando el tono infantil que utilizaba Azusa

Ya e entrenado esta tarde, tu y Azusa no, así que, deberían ir a ejercitarse por lo menos, hacer algún ejercicio— complete.

De acuerdo Sasuke-kun! — finalizo Azusa entusiasmada, jalando a Itachi a el jardín trasero.

_[[3 meses después]]_

_**Corre que no vas a llegar!...**_

Corría hacia la escuela de manera rápida y nerviosa, había oído al profesor decir que el día de hoy iba a ser muy importante, no faltaría por nada.

Quieres que te lleve?— grito Sasuke-kun desde su auto

A-arigato!— dije sin aliento, agitada.

Subí a su auto y acelero, cuando entro al estacionamiento, me miro y beso mi frente, _jamás había estado tan enamorada de alguien_, tome mi mochila, y corrí a mi edificio y a mi aula.

Cuando entre, Azusa me recibió con los brazos abiertos, recordé que nos citarían en la biblioteca dos horas antes de salir.

Las clases pasaron rápido, o por lo menos las cuatro primeras, Matemáticas, Arte, Química…

Luego al salir del aula, Azusa me tomo de la mano, pasaría el receso con ella, Ino había faltado 2 meses a clases, supuse que había desertado, o debía ser muy pesado para ella.

Según Azusa, no podíamos estar con sus hermanos siempre, decía que era raro, y que le incomodaba estar los cuatro en una sola habitación, después de elogiar mi falda, ya que le había quitado dos centímetros, elogio mi cabello, ya de un tamaño bastante largo.

Tu cabello crece muy rápido!— dijo comiendo su almuerzo.

Lo se, a mi madre también le crece con rapidez, creo que es de familia— respondí de manera intuitiva.

Me había acostumbrado a contestar siempre de inmediato, cuando hablaba con Sasuke-kun, su conversación a veces exigía rapidez en las respuestas o preguntas que le hiciera, igual Azusa, buscaban mi rapidez al responder, y mi habilidad para razonar rápidamente.

Traspasar la barrera de no ser vista por nadie no era la gran cosa, era vista, pero por que estaba siempre con los Uchiha.

Entramos del receso sin que siquiera viera a alguno de sus dos hermanos, después de todo, era una escuela muy grande y no era fácil ni digno ir a buscarlos por todos lados.

"_Jugar al gato y al ratón sin ningún resultado"_ Pensé para mi misma.

En el aula pasaron todavía con más rapidez las dos clases que sobraban para la asamblea, Literatura, Frances…

Tocaron la campana dos veces y los encargados de los pasillos enviaron a los grupos a la biblioteca.

Sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano, vi sobre mi hombro a Sasuke-kun, sonriendo de lado.

Nos sentamos juntos en unas bancas de doble espacio, la biblioteca no era muy grande, pero tenia espacio suficiente para retener a todos los alumnos del segundo grado.

Me preguntaba si irían pasando a cada grado en particular, uno después de otro.

El teléfono de Sasuke-kun sonó con un tono monótono, salio a contestar, mientras yo, obediente a sus indicaciones, me quedaba a ver la cinta que proyectaban sobre la salud y vida sexual en la adolescencia, siempre era lo mismo, cada año ver esa cinta antes de fin de cursos.

_**Constaste el teléfono rápidamente…**_

Oí la voz nerviosa de mi padre y puse atención a sus palabras

Que sucede?

_Nos descubrieron, los cazadores, van a el área publica, saca a tu hermanos de hay, rápido, casi no hay tiempo, se dirigen hacia haya con una tremenda rapidez._

Pero, que se supone que haga? Nos citaron en la biblioteca, no se donde pueda estar Itachi

_Búscalo! No hay mucho tiempo._

Colgó, en ese mismo momento fui a una velocidad inestimable a buscar a Itachi y Azusa. A decirles el peligro que corrían, y por que razón debíamos irnos

Sakura!— susurre desesperado, iba a dejarla aquí en el peligro? Por supuesto que no!, la llevaría conmigo a la guarida.

Percibí su olor en aquella sala llena de gente, no vacilaría, me llevaría a esos dos y a Sakura de una buena vez, entre y les avise con señas, que salieran, busque a Sakura, y la encontré

Ven por favor— dije con un tono frustrado, irritado

De… de acuerdo— dijo antes de seguirme obediente, cuando los vi fuera de la biblioteca, los dirigí a todos a el pabellón trasero.

Le explique con la mirada, a Itachi, que susurraba a Azusa lo que entendía, se esfumaron hacia afuera y me quede solo con Sakura

Sakura, se que va a sonar de lo más imprudente y estupido, pero tienes que venir conmigo a las afueras de la cuidad, haya te lo explicare— finalice frustrado, pero para lo que no estaba listo era para su reacción.

No— respondió seria.

Sakura, no seas terca, por favor— dije suplicante, aun enojado.

Es una locura Sasuke-kun! Sabes a cuantas horas queda eso?, ademas, mi madre se preocupara, lo siento, no puedo, pero tal vez mañana…—

Sakura, si no vienes por las buenas te traeré por las malas, de verdad. No quiero ser un tirano contigo, entiende por favor o te traeré a rastras si es necesario— dije sujetando sus muñecas sobra su cabeza, dejándola indefensa. Se tenso entre mis brazos.

Agacho la cabeza y se quedo en silencio, entonces, vi las lágrimas de rabia que soltaba, un quejido, y comenzó a gritarme.

No me trates como una niña! Por que todos lo hacen! No tienes derecho maldita sea! Suéltame!—decía retorciéndose en un intento inútil de zafarse de mi agarre.

Tome su rostro y la bese de una manera reconfortante, bese sus mejillas de donde caían las lágrimas y bese su oído, susurre, pidiéndole su tranquilidad.

Confía en mi… por favor… sabes que… te amo demasiado… para hacerte algún daño…—

Sasuke-kun…—

La solté y me dirigí a paso firme hacia la salida, entonces tomo mi mano, y me lo hizo entender con gran claridad, que vendría conmigo a pesar de los problemas que le causaría.

Nos fuimos corriendo al auto, le explicaría lo de los vampiros cuando llegáramos al refugio, lo que aun no sabia era como meterla sin que se dieran cuenta de su dulce olor y no la mataran por que se les hiciera agua la boca.

Todos esos viejos vampiros, Neonatos, sedientos, en espera de una comida, se abalanzarían sobre ella si no la llevara conmigo, decidí por fin, que pasara lo que pasara, defendería a mi mujer a garras y dientes.

_Sa-su-ke-kuuuun…_—susurro a mi oído durante el trafico, beso la parte posterior de mi oído, haciéndome emitir un gruñido ronco, muy propio cuando la acariciaba, me incline un poco y bese todo su cuello, oyéndola reír, suspirar, jugando con mi cabello.

Yo también— dijo confundiéndome, leyó mi expresión y supo a que se debía.

Yo también _te amo demasiado_ como para hacerte daño alguno— dijo por fin, respondiendo mi interrogante.

Bese su mejilla y avance en la fila, acercándome a un extraño campo, lleno de árboles con hojas, pintadas de rojo intenso, con toques de naranja.

_**Reconocí el lugar al instante…**_

Una casa vieja se situaba hasta el horizonte.

La misma casa en donde pasábamos el verano y trabajábamos en las hortalizas. Vi las gigantescas calabazas, que contrastaban con las hojas de los árboles cercanos, el pasto largo y de un aspecto amarillento dorado.

Sasuke-kun… puedes parar hay?— pregunte dudosa, en espera de una negativa evidente. Entonces desvío el curso de el auto y nos dirigió allí por un delgado sendero, acelero y llegamos a la casa que ya se desintegraba con solo mirarla.

Corrí hacia ella, y lo note.

La madera de aspecto tan familiar, el olor que desprendía la casa.

Con mis dedos toque la madera, en muestra de cariño a aquel lugar, un par de perros salieron de ambos lados.

Grandes perros Alaska, de aspecto juguetón se abalanzaron contra mí, haciéndome caer.

Sasuke miraba en silencio, con una expresión de asco hacia los perros.

Ozu, Kiu. — finalice con cariño en mi voz, ignore a Sasuke por un tiempo, me adentre a la casa, abriendo todas las puertas ventilando el olor, legue a mi vieja habitación, toda mi ropa de verano seguía allí, con algunos abrigos y zapatos que aun me quedaban. Mi novio me seguía como mi propia sombra, en silencio, incapaz de separarse de mi, aquel echo me conmovió. Me acerque a el, y me levante sobre la punta de los pies, respire su aliento, sin besarlo, su olor era asombroso, pero se me adelanto y me beso con cariño, moviendo sus labios contra los míos, me soldé a su cuello, vi como desviaba su mirada al armario, y entonces comprendió, a que lo había traído.

Se separo de mi agarre con facilidad y echo las prendas más oscuras en una especie de maleta que se encontraba en el piso, ayude doblando y poniendo los abrigos en la bolsa, tome unos tenis, unas zapatillas de piso que se amarraban a mi tobillo con un listón de satín, y quite del perchero mi vestido favorito, aquel que tenia retoques rosas y plateados, note como Sasuke miraba curioso la prenda.

La doble con delicadeza y metí en aquel bolso tosco.

Me saco de allí de una manera inmediata, cargándome en brazos, antes de sentir la sacudida, susurro, pidiendo que cerrara mis ojos, no pregunte como lo había echo, prometió explicármelo de manera completa y que yo pudiera entender.

En el auto, acelero más de lo debido, me altere.

Llegamos a una mansión de lo más sombría, de un color gris, casi blanco, era un lugar estándar, no era algo que recordarías, era una de esas casas que vez a los lados de casas coloridas y pobladas, con un aspecto vieja, pero realmente cuidada.

Dos hombres y una mujer salieron de aquella casa, los dos hombres pelirrojos, de ojos marrones, y la chica bajita, de cabello blanco y ojos púrpuras, no parecía vieja, y su aspecto no lo demostraba, la manera en que me miraban me puso la piel de gallina y acelero mi corazón del pánico, retrocedí hasta quedar atrás de Sasuke-kun, tratando de protegerme con su cuerpo.

_Pensé que vendrías solo… pero… trajiste bocadillos…Sasuke-san?—_ dijo con una voz aterciopelada la mujer hermosa que se acercaba a nosotros.

Sasuke se puso delante mío, suspiro de resignación, y hablo con el mismo tono de voz con que lo había echo ella.

_Viene conmigo, no hay necesidad de causar revuelo o si, Auki?—_

_Para nada compañero, haberlo dicho antes, ninguna necesidad mi estimado vampiro—_

Vampiro… no, los vampiros son un mito, algún tipo de apodo, algo alusivo a su aspecto… Su piel era fría, blanca. La manera en que atraía a todos de manera involuntaria, siempre salir los fines de semana, los escasos latidos de su corazón… ningún tipo de reacción ante el calor o el frío, no se sonrojaba, no parecía demostrar demasiadas emociones… _Entonces eres un vampiro_…

Me apegue más a el, en busca de una respuesta, lo vi asentir con la cabeza baja, no podía ver sus ojos, tal vez no quería explicármelo de esta manera.

_Un honor contar con usted y su compañero Uchiha, pasad, Itachi y Azusa te esperan en la habitación de arriba— _dijo uno de los chicos, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Me jalo a la habitación de manera que debía seguirlo para no quedarme como idiota en una extraña sala parecida a un recibidor.

Tal vez todos allí eran vampiros, tal vez, me había engañado y había conseguido su cena a domicilio, tal vez… no me amaba como yo creía, tal vez, era un ser sin corazón, dispuesto a matarme a sangre fría, a pesar de el medio año que nos conocíamos, y de nuestro noviazgo de tres meses… tal vez… _tal vez incluso le resultaba repugnante._

_**En la habitación…**_

Lo son?..—

Si— le respondí a Sakura ante su pregunta, que si todos eran vampiros, si, que si se les hacia agua la boca por comerse a mi novia? Probablemente.

Vas a matarme?..— susurro con un hilo de voz, tensa ante la manera en la que la veía.

No, por que diablos preguntas eso?—

Tus… tus ojos me gustan— dijo rozando mis parpados, atine a mirar mi reflejo en sus propios ojos, y los tenia rojos, al rojo vivo.

Bese sus labios y sus parpados, sentí mas tranquilidad de su parte.

Se recostó en la cama, grande y suave, se deslizo entre las sabanas y su figura apareció como un bulto en ellas.

Buú!— dijo en tono infantil— si tu eres un vampiro, yo seré un fantasma— dijo después de estallar a risas, contagiosas, empecé a reír con ella, me acerque y la envolví entre mis brazos, y bese su cuello, reía cada vez mas bajito, apagando su risa para poder hablar.

Todo lo que creía mitología resulta verdadero… por que te resistes? Por que no bebes mi sangre?—

No me resulta difícil, no hasta cierto punto…—

Cual es el punto en el que…?—

Cuando toco tu piel… cuando te acaricio, recuerdo tu textura, y me es inimaginable cual es tu sabor… me rendiría solo por… probar tu sangre— dije besando su cuello de manera posesiva.

Deja de hacer eso! Mi madre me a regañado por llegar con el cuello lleno de marcas tan… notables!— dijo disgustada.

Es para que los extraños vean que eres bonita, pero que vean también que ya me perteneces— dije con tranquilidad contra su cuello.

Agudice mis sentidos para hallarme con lo peor.

El olor, el terrible, el horrible, el maldito olor.

_Cazadores…_

**Nota de autora ^-^**

**Hola :3 Perdón por la tardanza xd, es que estuve echándole ganas a química… y a que no saben que!** **10 en química! José se la come! Jujuy! Ya no la reprobé, pero aun tengo la preocupación de ingles. Los cazadores llegaron ya! Y llegaron bailando cha ha cha xD, lamento todo esto, de verdad, lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo decirles la verdad sobre por que van. Solo diré que Sasuke va a tener muchos problemas, ahora que Sakura sabe lo de los vampiros, va a ser muy desafortunada, mucho muy desafortunada xD.**

**En la school! Jugando baloncesto, lo que dijo Azusa es inspirado en lo que me paso a mi xDD **

**Soy muy torpe :3, bueno amigos míos, me voy a estudiar par ingles, la ultima semana de clases, clases, clases, Los quiero muchísimo, voy a subir este cap, no importa como! Aunque tenga que ir al ciber ;o; **

**Te amo Marquito Marquito! Eres mi novio xD **

**Solo me falta pedírtelo, que no tuvieras novia, que me quisieras, y apapacharte muchooo! Ja, ja, ja xd LOL.**

**Me fui a ver Toy Story 3 en 3D. y yo así de *O***

**Bueno, los acontecimientos van a precipitarse y la despedida se acerca, en la pequeña historia que escribo, el amor que se supone imposible, se volvera realmente imposible, comenzando con el cambio de Sasuke después de un echo horrible. Los cazadores vienen simplemente a causar dolor para nuestra feliz pareja. Ya se los compensare con Lemon xD**

**Adiós linduras =w= Los amo! Besos y abrazos: Rosy-Saquu.**


	4. Cap3 Cazadores

**Capitulo 3. Cazadores.**

Su olor era inconfundible, era realmente asqueroso, como el de los caninos, oía sus pasos, apresurados, parecían no tener intención de razonar. Mire por la ventana, estaban más cerca de lo que se esperaba, podía verlos en el horizonte, eran mas de cincuenta, y los que venían detrás de ellos, pero por que razón querían exterminarnos, o habría otra razón de fuerzas mayores, para que incluso, el actual general al mando de los cazadores, asistiera a tal circunstancia?...

Ya vienen!— grito Sawako alertándolos a todos con pánico.

Quien viene Sasuke-kun?— dijo Sakura asustada.

Cazadores, cazan vampiros, hombres lobo, lupinos, impuros y brujas. — dije como respuesta automática, la cargue y me dirigí al patio trasero, de manera rápida y ágil, parecía ya estar acostumbrada a mi forma de andar, solo cerraba sus ojos para no marearse.

_Prometí que te protegería, quédate lo más callada que puedas, si no pueden olerte, estarás bien, sino, tu y yo estamos perdidos._ — decía susurrante, en un tono que solo ella a mi lado podía escuchar—_ Pase lo que pase, te quiero, y eres lo más importante de mi existencia.—_ finalice, oyendo como irrumpían en la casa, entonces, entraron varios de ellos, a las habitaciones, cargue de nuevo a Sakura, era seguro que la batalla iba a precipitarse y no quería causarle pesadillas por toda su vida cuando viera como se mata a un vampiro, corrí al bosque, viéndola demasiado serena, ante lo que le había dicho, confiaba en mi más de lo que confiaba yo en mi mismo.

Pare en un árbol, y la senté en mi regazo, bese sus labios con la tranquilidad que me brindaba el lugar.

_**En la casa…**_

Donde esta?— interrogo un hombre grande, de tez morena y ojos negros.

No lo se!— respondía el vampiro, al que sujetaba por el cuello, asfixiándolo.

Esta con Uchiha Sasuke— respondió Sawako serena, delatando la huida del joven vampiro.

Salieron todos de la casa, en busca de la Haruno, apresurados, en su rostro se notaba la desesperación, la frustración y la furia de todos aquellos jóvenes atrabancados.

La mayoría, de rasgos delicados y hermosos, maniobraban, corrían, se movían con la gracia de un felino, de manera delicada pero feroz y rápida, ágil.

Se demostraba a que se debía su efectivo reclutamiento, de tanto jóvenes como esos, rápidos, atraparían vampiros con facilidad, serian fácilmente confundidos con vampiros si no fuera por su tenue rubor en sus pómulos.

La mayoría de ellos portando armas, como espadas, pistolas, y pequeños cuchillos, para un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo.

La ferocidad de esas criaturas, y la semejanza de sus movimientos, su fortaleza y ferocidad, los hacían perfectos y eficaces cazadores.

_**Pude oírlos nuevamente…**_

Se acercaban al lugar, pero que diablos querían conmigo?

Sakura permanecía dormida en mi regazo, la separe un poco de mi, y me levante dispuesto a luchar, agudicé mis sentidos, mostrando el color de mis ojos, totalmente llamativo y encendido.

Se acercaron uno por uno, tratando de atacarme, pude sentir la respiración entrecortada de Sakura, posiblemente asustada al ver la escena, mire a varios de ellos a los ojos, haciendo que se desmayaran, sabia que si mataba a alguno de ellos las repercusiones vendrían para toda mi raza, no solo para, mi.

De pronto me vi superado terriblemente en numero, aproximadamente, ciento cincuenta contra uno, Itachi y Azusa vinieron en mi ayuda, enfrentando a algunos cazadores.

Con movimientos rápidos, aquellos frágiles cazadores caían noqueados, a pesar de su fuerza y voluntad, a pesar de ser inmortales y ágiles, tenían la fragilidad de un humano.

Sentí un objeto punzó cortante estrellarse contra mi costado, dejando escapar un chorro de sangre, y un gruñido furioso, casi inaudible.

Desvíe le mirada para ver el rostro de Sakura, estaba petrificada, totalmente asustada al ver tal escena, fingí no haberla visto, mientras menos interés mostrara en ella, ellos no la notarían, y no irían a ella a dañarla.

Entonces lo note. En los ojos de uno de los cazadores, la habían notado, parecía encantado, una infantil sonrisa se había formado en sus ojos.

Mire al chico, ansioso de acercarse a mi Sakura, corrió de forma gatuna, peor no podría compararse jamás conmigo, era como comparar un jaguar con un gato domestico, y aunque nuestra velocidad era semejante, resultaba increíblemente débil.

Lo detuve de una patada, no se acercaría más de diez metros a Sakura, y seguía cautivado con su belleza, note la curiosidad y las lagrimas en el rostro de aquella figura hermosa, el viento soplaba con más fuerza y hacia que su cabello rosa revoloteara por el aire.

El cazador apenas notando el dolor en sus costillas, se dirigió hacia Sakura, con toda la intención de cargarla e irse, _otra vez te acercas demasiado_.

Con una mano lo tome por las costillas, quebrando algunas, adolorido, desvío la mirada hacia mí, enfurecido, por que era lo único que le impedía que se llevara a aquella flor.

Entonces algo no encajaba, algo no embonaba en aquella escena. Lo note, alguien había noqueado a Azusa, Itachi tras ella había sido herido gravemente, distraído, voltee a verlos, para percatarme que ninguno hubiera muerto, y entonces sentí el filo de la katana, del joven cazador pelirrojo, atravesar mi abdomen, arrancándome un quejido involuntario, caí al suelo, aquella rama estaba destinada parar herir vampiros, era normal que me hubiera dañado de semejante manera.

Voltee mi rostro para ver el de Sakura, horrorizada corrió hacia mi.

_Vete… lárgate…_

Le repetía mentalmente, denotando la tristeza y frustración en sus ojos.

_**Estaba tirado, un charco de sangre manchaba el suelo…**_

Me acerque a el preocupada, ya era suficiente, me había resultado imposible seguir viendo como esos cazadores les hacían daño, tirados ahí, estaban los tres Uchiha,

Lo mire a los ojos, que cambiaban de un rojo escarlata a un negro, parcialmente, cansado, cerro su ojos, y tosió sangre de manera involuntaria, puse su cabeza en mi regazo, tracé un camino de su frente a sus labios, besando hasta la punta de su nariz, bese sus labios con cuidado, notando una pequeña abertura en ellos, sabían a oxido, a sal, pero con su peculiar sabor que ya había probado hace mucho.

Acaricie su cabello y aprecie sus facciones, alargadas y delicadas, me acerque a su oído, y le susurre.

Te amo…—

_Yo…también te amo…_— respondió con la voz cortada, a causa de la sangre en su garganta y en su boca que lo asfixiaba.

Note como su cuerpo se relajaba, entre mis brazos, todavía tosiendo a causa de aquel liquido, acaricie su pómulo con mi mano, y sentí como me tomaban por los hombros, voltee a ver, era _él…_ la persona que había dañado a mi Sasuke-kun, me alzo, dejándolo caer, resbalándose de mi regazo.

Mis lágrimas se hicieron presentes ante tal acción, Sasuke miro con desprecio al chico pelirrojo, recuperando el rojo de sus ojos, un rojo más encendido, tratando de pararse, tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas.

Sasuke-kun!— dije gritando, frustrada, lloriqueando por separarme de el, temiendo que no pudiera salvarme esta vez, que no me besara, que no me consolara aquel dolor.

Sasuke-kun!— aquella frustración, me mostraba mi fragilidad, la manera que tenia que ser protegida por alguien, _No me quiero separar de ti._

Lo mire a los ojos, que denotaban la misma desesperación que yo, no quería separarme de el, jamás, se lo había prometido, si me separaba de él, mi mundo se me iría abajo, o el mundo que el me había mostrado, desde su punto de vista. Era mi delirio verlo sonreír, reírme con el, que me aprisionara entre sus brazos y sus besos.

De pronto sentí una increíble presión en mi cuello, sentí como mis piernas no respondían, como me volvía de trapo ante aquel movimiento.

El cazador me retuvo en sus manos, para que no cayera y me lastimara, aun consiente, susurre su nombre, y sabia que me escuchaba

_Te amo… Sasuke-kun—_

…

Y de pronto, cerré mis ojos… y todo dio un vuelco hacia el fin, hacia una oscuridad dolorosa e infinita, rendida, me entregue a aquella fuerza, dejando al amor de mi vida, que con el tiempo, me sanaría… pero yo no tenia remedio… _soy un caso perdido…_

_**Infinita Oscuridad**_

_Sasuke-kun!_ — gritaba desesperada, sus ojos irritados y rojos por las lagrimas me miraban suplicantes, deseaba pararme, deseaba acunarla en mis brazos, decirle que todo estaría bien, y que no pasaría nada.

_A quien engañas?..._

Claro que pasaba algo, el cazador se la llevaba a quien-sabe-donde y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada

_Sasuke-kun!—_ grito en busca de mi resguardo, solo sentía dolor, frustración, a que venia yo a hacer esta escena, no servia de nada allí en ese momento, la deje vulnerable, dejaba que ese bastardo se la llevara mientras yo descansaba en el suelo

_Aquí el único bastardo eres tu…_

Mire quieto como le ponía una mano en su nuca y parte de su cuello, una extraña furia me recorrió, lo mataría, lo mataría, ya estaba decidido, se había atrevido a ponerle la mano encima a Sakura _Mi Sakura…_

Con una mano me aferre a la tierra, y con la otra, me dispuse a darme algún impulso, para que no se la llevara, para que se quedara conmigo…

_Te amo… Sasuke-kun…_— dijo susurrando, sabia que la escuchaba.

Mi furia aumento en un 200%, verla en esas condiciones, y como si fuera en cámara lenta, vi la escena desilusionado…_No eh podido protegerte… no me desilusionas… me desilusiono… De mi mismo…_

Sentí una patada en el costado, fuerte, sentí el frío del metal, como la punta de una bota, no haciéndome daño, pero dejaba una sensación incomoda.

Me pateaban, si no hubiera pasado lo que paso, estaría matándolos, uno por uno, como podían hacerme esto? A mi! Sasuke Uchiha!

Lo medite un momento, y sabia por que no les gritaba, por que no me paraba a pesar de la prematura cura de mis heridas, me pateaban, _por que lo merecía… por el patético intento de vampiro que era…al no poder proteger aquello más importante…_

Eres patético…

Dejar que se la llevaran de semejante modo…

El Sasuke Uchiha que yo conocía les hubiera pateado el culo, los hubiera echo llorar, hubiera reclamado lo que por derecho era suyo, su mujer, los hubiera echo sentir nada, se tragarían los insultos que le soltaban mientras lo golpeaban, Pero se veía patético, el Sasuke que yo conocía, se sentía orgulloso de si mismo, y ahora que? Que se supone que va a pasar?

La cargo, la tomo en brazos, aspiro el olor de su cabello, y salio corriendo como el viento, casi no pude notar su desaparición, tan repentina.

_Se acabo…—_susurre para mi, herido en el ego y físicamente, pero no era como si fuera a sanar con rapidez, _la herida a mi corazón nunca sanara…_

Cerré los ojos, resignado, sabia que no le harían daño, pero me resultaba imposible de imaginar para que se la habían llevado, no conocía nada de esto, no se lo dije, para protegerla justamente de este tipo de situación, mire el horizonte, abriendo poco a poco mis parpados, estaba oscureciendo, la situación empeoraba.

Me coloque boca arriba, mirando al cielo que se tornaba morado, casi negro, y por donde se escondía el sol, era un tono magenta, realmente hermoso.

Cerré los ojos, y me perdí en mi propia oscuridad, tratando de no pensar en como me enloquecía, sus besos y sus sutiles caricias, la manera que revolvía mi cabello, como me abrazaba, el apetitoso y encantador olor que desprendía… esos ojos… su sonrisa…_se perdieron en mi oscuridad infinita…_

_**Las trabas del destino…**_

Como se siente el amor Oka-san?— interrogo la pequeña a su madre

Es como… no sabría decírtelo, cariño, creo que tiene que ver con que cada persona lo experimenta diferente—

Y por que? Por que es tan buscado el amor?— pregunto aun más curiosa.

Por que es la cura de todos los males, pero también significa sacrificio y dolor—dijo la mujer que yacía sentada a un lado de la pequeña niña.

Tu que experimentas con el, Oka-san?— pregunto aun más curiosa.

Dolor…— susurro la mujer con mueca triste.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Desperté en un lugar extraño…**_

Un campo que se extendía por muchos kilómetros, un tipo de claro desierto, sin vida, oía a las personas hablar, escuchaba las intangibles voces.

Sentí el tremendo dolor en mis ojos, y en mi pecho, me impedía cerrarlos, me impedía estar de pie.

Me sentí envuelta en brazos calidos, casi quemaban, me había acostumbrado al tacto frío, el sentir esa piel caliente, ardiente para mi…

Sakura-sama… esta usted bien?— pregunto el joven moreno que me sostenía en brazos, note el tenue rubor en sus mejillas, parecía no haber causado una buena impresión, o por otro lado, haber causado una impresión demasiado buena.

No conteste a su pregunta, desvíe la mirada de sus ojos negros y mire hacia el infinito claro, recordé con amargura el suceso, que causaba que me alara hasta las entrañas, mire hacia delante, fijamente, como si la figura que me cargaba no estuviera allí.

Sakura-sama… estooo… se siente bien? No la han dañado?, no han…—

Cállate— dije insolente, una parte de mi estaba furiosa, y había salido a la superficie, no parecía tener remedio, así que la dejaría emerger.

Obediente desvío la mirada, y se quedo callado, con delicadeza me dejo sobre una manta gruesa, echa bolas, parecida a un mullido colchón.

Se despertó por fin eh?— dijo con tono sarcástico alguien a mis espaldas, voltee y lo contemple furiosa, el chico pelirrojo, de tez morena y ojos color dorado, como el de la miel.

Me quede atrapada en sus ojos, queriendo desviar la vista, inquieta al no poder mover mi propio cuerpo.

Deja de hacerlo— le dije exigente, mirándolo inexpresivo.

Hacer que? Sakura?— dijo con finida inocencia.

Lo que sea que estés haciendo— dije molesta ante su manera de hablar.

De pronto sus ojos de tornaron color vino, sacándome del trance y permitiéndome bajar la mirada, y centrarla otra vez en el horizonte.

Estas molesta conmigo… es por que golpee a tu noviecito chupasangre? Te molestas por haber dañado a la sanguijuela?— decía burlón ante mi mal carácter, ese joven tendría la virtud de acabar con mi paciencia? O era que estaba ya realmente furiosa?

Te voy a meter una patada por el culo— le dije con voz siniestra y nada amigable, retrocedió, y se sentó detrás de mi.

Entonces creo que aun no lo sabes… te lo explicare— dijo tomando aire, como si fuera a hablar mucho— Me llamo Ryuuji, y soy un cazador, creo que todo eso ya te lo había explicado aquel mal nacido… bueno, te trajimos aquí por que, eres muy importante para todos los de nuestra raza.

"Cuenta una extraña leyenda que nosotros, los cazadores, eternos enemigos de los vampiros, quedaríamos sin ninguna coordinación o superior si uno de los nuestros se relacionaba con un vampiro, Se realizo una larga investigación de los anteriores superiores, y sucede que solo hay uno, una, quise decir, una mujer fue encargada de todo esto, toda esta jerarquía, Esa mujer, llevaba tu apellido, y resulta que… eres algo así como una copia idéntica de ella, en pocas palabras, naciste para mangonearme a mi y a unos cuantos millones de cazadores… entiendes?— finalizo tomando más aire, me quede helada ante sus palabras, y medite un rato sobre ellas

No me puede estar pasando esto…—

Por desgracia ya paso, y tienes que ver la manera de salir adelante o nos quedamos jodidamente estancados en esta guerra—luego de entender cada una de sus palabras, analizarlas por separado, cada frase, y todo en conjunto, me di cuenta, de que cargaba un gran peso en mis hombros, pero según entendía, había nacido para ello, para odiar a Sasuke, y toda su raza, para matar y proteger, para se ser sustento, el pilar de la comunidad que había comenzado a habitar…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Desperté de repente, de golpe…**_

No iba a levantarme.

No planeaba hacerlo, mire que estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol, con mi camisa cerrada y con una manta encima.

Mire y me encontré con unos ojos azules que me parecieron muy familiares, un sombrero largo y una escultural figura en una tunica corta y un short pequeño

Nee! Has despertado Sasuke-kun!— dijo con voz chillona aquella figura, con un olor dulzon, y exagerando todos sus movimientos

Estabas con Sakura-chaaan, pero se la llevaron esos bastadooos, no creo que este nadaa feliz!— dijo con voz cantarina, acercándose a mi.

Sabes donde esta?— pregunte indiferente.

Iieee. Pero seguro te ayudo a encontrarla! Aunque no creo que quieras encontraba, enserio que no quieres!—

Por que no querría?— pregunte arrogante

Por que es la superior de los cazadores! Nyaaa! Se va a ver tan Kawaii con esos shorts tan cortos que usan esas chicas! Me refiero a que no quieres verla por que van a entrenarla, o por que podrian matarnos a ambos si vamoos—

Ante su afirmación, lo medite, aquella no era la verdad, mire su espalda mientras se alejaba hacia una improvisada y pequeña fogata.

Mientes—

Claro que no! Me lo contó el cazador al que seguía! Además, no creas que Sakura-chan es débil para el trabajo! Me decepcionas! Ella pateara traseros de vampiros y licántropos como ninguna! Nya!—

Cállate, Yamanaka—

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Nota de autora ^-^**

**Gomeen! Creo que e echo este cap muy cortito, es que no eh tenido tiempo de nada, y Marco me tacho de mentirosa! Que si hay algo que jamás deben hacerme es tacharme de mentirosa! Eso lo odio mas que cualquier cosa, ni la vergüenza de pedirme disculpas! Dushh! Bueno, pues yo me disculpo con ustedes, xq soy una perdedora y por que tengo mi tiempo en otra cosa, nada más que mi madre y padre están jode y jode con lo de los quehaceres de la casa, y yo debo hacerlos, Haci q no les prometo una actualización rápida, pero si un cap muuuy largo, mínimo unas 20 pag (para mi eso es largo xDD) **

**Ino aparece al final, ayudando a Sasuke inútilmente _ se que no les gusto lo que hice, y viene algo peor (: pero no desesperen, todo lo hago para conseguir luego un final feliz, y unos caps con Lemon xDD**

**Ino es una bruja, y tal vez en el próximo cap ponga algo de NaruHina, Sai, y cosas por el estilo.**

**Besos y abrazos! Lo quiero!**

**A! se me olvidaba! Ya se, Yui, que no puedes dejar Review en los caps, es por que no estas registrada o no se que jodidos le pase a tu PC xDDD**

**Adioooos!**

**(han notado que ya todos tiene Twister? DD: LOL)**


End file.
